Our Song
by bookworm455
Summary: Songfic for Greek based on Our Song by Taylor Swift. Cappie-Casey. Hope you all like it.


Okay, so this is my one-shot song fic about Greek (which is one of my favorite shows) about Cappie and Casey's relationship (which is one of my favorite TV couples.). As to state the obvious, I am not Taylor Swift or her songwriters so I don't own "Our Song". I use it out of respect and admiration for it. Nor am I Lloyd Segan or Shawn Piller or any of the actors of Greek so I don't own Greek or the characters. Both of these facts make me so sad. I hope I do not affect any readers or any of the people mentioned above with this story.

* * *

This story is dedicated to one of my best friends who loves Greek just as much as I do and con not wait for the March 24 return of season 2. As my bumper stickers says on face book "Season 2, now please!". I wrote this for her, to hopefully help her get there in one piece.

* * *

This story is also dedicated, as is my other one, to Gizmo8us who writes the best ff of Greek I know of. She is by far the best.

* * *

Also, this story is dedicated to all my devoted readers of my HSM fanfic, which I promise chapter 11 is going up within the next couple days. Thank you for being the best readers out there.

* * *

Now, this story. I tried to follow the season but at one point I had to go off course to make it CC. I hope you will forgive me and let me have a little creative liberty. Same with the song. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car.  
Hes got a one hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my heart.  
I look around turn the radio down he says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song and he said,**

Casey smiled as she looked out the window of Cappie's car. These days she was happier. And she knew that that was because of him. She looked over at him and saw that his face was in a smile, that the corners of eyes were crinkling. She squeezed his hand, and she felt him squeeze back. Casey looked out the window as Cappie used his other hand to turn the car into campus. A song had just ended on the radio and the college DJ's voice came over the speakers.

"Here's a song dedicated to Janie from her boyfriend. Zach says he loves you and that he'll see you later. Here's Our Time Now by the Plain White Tee's." The first few notes of the song played into the car before Casey reached forward and turned down the radio with a sigh.

"Hey," Cappie said gently. "is something wrong?"

Casey shook her head, her blond hair swinging from side to side. "Not really." she replied, looking towards his profile. "I was just thinking about how we don't have a song. You know like a special song for just the two of us."

"Oh babe, you're so wrong." Cappie replied, laughing lightly.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked, puzzled by his answer and the grin that was crossing his face.

"Listen." Cappie said.

* * *

**Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late tapping on your window**

Cappie slammed the door to the Kappa Tau house behind him as he rushed from the Kappa Tau house and down the street towards the ZBZ house. Beaver and Rusty rushed out behind him, both trying to keep up with Cappie's long strides and speed.

"Cappie, stop!" Rusty called as he tugged a sweatshirt over his head, trying not to trip over the uneven sidewalk. "What are you doing?"

Cappie didn't answer, just kept walking down the street, his eyes fixed on the ZBZ house.

"Cap, c'mon." Beaver called. "Don't do this unless you know what you're going to do when you get there." When Cappie still didn't slow down or turn around, Beaver lunged forward, grabbing Cappie around the waist and tackling him down onto the grass.

"Get off me." Cappie said from under Beaver's massive shoulders.

"No." replied Beaver, struggling to keep Cappie down.

"Not until you tell me what you're going to do." Rusty replied, coming to a stop beside them.

Cappie stopped struggling and made to sit up. Beaver didn't let him.

"I won't run away." Cappie mumbled. Beaver looked up at Rusty who nodded his head. Beaver rolled off him, making sure to stay within arm's reach. Rusty squatted down to Cappie's eye level as Cappie now sat on the grass.

"What are you going to do Cappie?" Rusty asked gently, placing a small hand on his shoulder.

Cappie struggled with the words for a second, not sure how to respond. "I don't know!" he finally yelled. "but I'm going to go over there and shake her until she realizes that she can do so much better then him. That she doesn't need his bullshit or money or any of this shit!"

Rusty flinched as Cappie's voice broke into a sob. "Cap - " Rusty started.

"I'm serious," Cappie said in between shaky sobs. "She doesn't deserve this. The cheating and the lying." Cappie took a deep breath. "She deserves better."

Beaver looked away, unsure how to deal with such an emotional best friend. He loved Cappie like a brother and Casey was an amazing person and the two of them belonged together . He didn't know how or why but he knew they were like the fairytales that his mother used to read to his sister at night before they would go to bed. But that was a story, he never thought he would encounter a real Prince Charming or a "Damsel in Distress" in his own life.

Rusty on the other hand, was trying to figure out how to handle this. He too knew that they belonged together but he couldn't fix this situation with math or physics. "You need to let her figure that put on her own." he said softly.

"But what if - " Cappie said in a whisper. "What if she gets hurt? What if he hurts her and she can't deal with it on her own?"

Rusty smiled. "My sister's a big girl. She can deal with things on her own. She's done it forever." Rusty said, slowly standing up, reaching a hand down to help Cappie up.

"You could always climb her tower and rescue her." Beaver suggested, still lost in his fairytales and bedtime stories.

Rusty laughed, as he realized that big tough Beaver was thinking of fairytales and Cappie smiled too. But the Cappie began to think.

Later that night, after most of his house had gone out to another party at the Tri Pi's , Cappie snuck out of the Kappa Tau house, and jogged down the path to the ZBZ house. He saw that most of the lights were out, but that Casey's room light was still on. AS he scaled up the side of the house to reach her window, he thought of what he was going to say to her. He wanted to tell her he loved her still but didn't think that it was what Casey needed to hear right now. Big showy emotional scenes weren't really Casey's thing. He knew this, just like he knew that her favorite jelly was blueberry and her favorite color was orange but pretended it was pink to look more girly and innocent, or that her favorite flower was a rose. Or that her socks rarely matched or that she had a dog named Hat when she was younger or that - . Cappie had to stop himself, as the list could go on forever and he had arrived at her window. Cappie raised his hand and tapped the window, hoping that he wasn't going to scare her. He looked in, hoping that she was alone. As he peaked his head over the bottom of the window, he was surprised to be staring into Casey's tearstained eyes.

"I heard you coming up." she said simply as she opened the window to admit him. Cappie climbed into Casey's bedroom, her room with Ashleigh at the ZBZ house. He had never been here before. As Cappie looked around, Casey walked back to her bed and sat in the middle, her legs pulled up to her chest, her face buried by buried by her knees. Cappie stood looking at her for a second, watching her little frame shake as sobs racked her body. Then he walked over to the bed and gathered Casey in his arms. She turned her head into his shoulder causing her tears to soak into his shirt. Cappie ran his hand up and down her back, just holding her tightly, not letting her go.

"Casey," he said softly. She raised her face and looked into his eyes. Cappie could get lost in those eyes. "Casey." he said again. "I'm sorry."

Casey nodded her head and placed her check against his chest. He leaned back onto the headboard and pulled Casey closer into him.

"You didn't know?" she asked. "I mean, last night, when I slept with you, when I saw you at the pool house, I thought you knew. I though that that was why you had come looking for me."

"It was." Cappie stated simply. "But I did it because I knew you would need someone to lean on, someone to use. And I figured that since I love you - "

Casey pulled away at those words. "You love me?" she asked. "How can you love me when I just used you? When you know I just used you?"

"Casey, I'll always love you. No matter what." Cappie reached out for her, to pull her back, but Casey backed further down the bed.

"I'm" she declared with a maniacal laugh, "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not." Cappie said, managing to trap one of her wrists in his hand. "You are amazing and beautiful and smart and deserve so much then to find out that everyone on campus knows that your boyfriend cheated on you."

Casey looked down at the bedspread, then at his hand holding her wrist. "How can you want to be here when you know I used you to get back at Evan? How can you stand someone who would use someone who loves her to get back at someone who hurt her." Casey raised her eyes and looked at Cappie. "God Cappie, I probably hurt you too now." Casey tried to pull her wrist out but Cappie used his strength and pulled her into his arms.

"Casey, I did it because I wanted to do it. I knew you would need someone and I figured that it should be someone who actually loves you, someone who wouldn't use it to hurt you the next morning, someone who would feel loved too." Cappie leaned forwards until Casey could feel the heat radiating off his lips and onto her own. "I did it because I wanted to help you, I wanted to be the one for you. Besides, didn't you pick me too?"

Cappie's breath tickled Casey's lips. "Of course I did." Casey replied, letting her eyes dart between his eyes and his lips. "That is why I went to your secret spot. I was hoping you'd be there."

"That's what I figured." Cappie replied before crashing his lips onto hers.

Casey tried to pretend that that night was all about saying thank you to Cappie for the night before, that it was having sex, not making love. But as Casey lay under Cappie, right before the moment, she realized that she didn't close her eyes like she normally did with Evan. Because this time, she didn't need to imagine that it was Cappie's face above her. It really was there.

When she woke up the next morning in Cappie's arms, she really wanted to call Evan and tell him to never speak to her again and to fuck off. But she couldn't do it. Instead she let Cappie hold for just a little longer, at least until he had to sneak back to his house.

* * *

**when we're on the phone and you talk real slow, cause its late and your momma don't know**

Casey hid under her blankets in her dark room at the ZBZ house. She could hear Frannie and Evan walking up the main stairs, laughing at something he had just said. She tried to burrow further under her bedspread and not make a sound. If she just pretended that she was asleep, maybe Frannie wouldn't open her door. And then Evan wouldn't come in to her room, into her bed. Boys weren't even supposed to be in the house but apparently Frannie was willing to break this rule. Frannie was really trying to push the two of them back together. But Casey could barely look at Evan right now, much less touch him. Every time she got near him all she saw was Rebecca's dark skin and oval eyes and small hands all over Evan. Touching him made her skin crawl, made her want to throw up. As their voices got closer, Casey squeezed her eyes shut ,almost as if willing them to disappear. She prayed that he wouldn't come in. Casey wished that Ashleigh had decided to sleep here tonight instead of going to that party at the TKE's. 'Please, please, please.' she begged. But then she heard a creak as someone, probably Evan, pushed open her door.

"It looks like she's sleeping." Frannie whispered. "You can just go right in."

Casey wanted to sit up and scream at Frannie. How dare Frannie decide to run her life! She couldn't just invite people into Casey's own bedroom. Frannie always did that. She had pushed Casey away from Evan. Had pushed Casey right into Evan's waiting arms. But she didn't move, afraid that if she showed that she was awake, she would say something that she wasn't ready to say, something like the truth.

"Thanks for letting me in." Evan told Frannie as the two of them stood by Casey's door with it wide open.

"Oh, totally no problem." Frannie replied with a light laugh. "I'm sure if Casey was awake she would have let you in too. Besides, I just want what is best for my girls, too help them out in every way I can."

"You really are a good sorority president Frannie." Evan said. "Just like a mother to them."

'More like a pimp.' Casey thought.

"Aww, that's sweet." Frannie replied, touching Evan on the arm. "Have fun." Frannie turned and walked down the hall to her room, closing her door lightly after her.

Evan stood in Casey's doorway for a second, peering into the darkness. Just then, another door down the hall opened.

"Evan." Rebecca's voice drifted down the hallway. Evan turned his head quickly. Casey couldn't see anything but she was sure that Rebecca was standing in her doorway in trashy lingerie staring at Evan.

"Rebecca." Evan replied, hesitating in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" her voice floated down the hall, not bothering to whisper.

"I'm visiting Casey." Evan replied stiffly, still looking as if he was unsure of how to enter a room.

"Why?" Rebecca's asked, laughing slightly as if that was an absurd idea.

"What do you mean 'why?'?" Evan asked, looking at Rebecca as the light from her room surrounded her. "She's my girlfriend. And I love her." Evan sounded so defensive, it was almost as if he was trying to prove it to himself too.

"That's not what I meant." she answered, sounding almost annoyed at Evan's answer. "I meant why waste your time in their when you could be having so much more fun in here?"

"Rebecca," Evan said. "Don't do that. I made a mistake. I'm trying to make up for it."

"You made a mistake 3 times in one night." Rebecca replied. Casey winced. "Why not do it again? Besides, sleeping beauty in there isn't going to give you any tonight, you're going to be so bored if you go in there. Come down here. We'll have fun, and she'll never know."

Even though Casey didn't want Evan to crawl into her bed right now, she wanted him to crawl into Rebecca Logan's even less.

"Rebecca," Evan said again.

"Shut up and come fuck me." Rebecca whispered. "I want you to tie me up and fuck me till I scream."

Evan hesitated.

"C'mon big boy,' she said. "You know you want to. And I won't tell her if you won't."

Evan shot Casey one last look before closing her door and heading down the hall. After hearing Rebecca's door close and the sound of her laughter Casey opened her eyes.

"He went to Rebecca's room." she whispered in disbelief.

"I heard." Cappie's voce came out of the cell phone that was pressed between her ear and her pillow. "Oh Casey, I'm so sorry."

"Here I am freaking out about how to get off the phone with you, feeling guilty for just talking to you, and he goes to Rebecca Logan's bedroom."

"Do you want me to come over?" Cappie asked softly. "I'll beat him up for you."

"No. It's not worth it."

"Do you want to come here?"

Casey hesitated before answering. "No, it's too dangerous. Besides, this is my fault. I shouldn't have pretended to be asleep, I should have tried to fix this mess, I shouldn't have let him leave - "

Cappie interrupted her. "Casey, stop it." he said angrily. "None of this is your fault. Don't ever say that. You had every right to pretend to be asleep, to talk to me, to not want to see him right now. Don't let what Frannie tell you be true. Don't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."

Casey didn't say anything as she thought about what he was saying. But she couldn't think. She could hear the noises coming from down the hall. "I can hear them." she said softly.

"That's it." Cappie replied. "I'm coming over and I'm going to beat his ass."

"No! Cappie! Stop it." Casey tried to get him to stop but she could hear him moving around his room.

"Are you sure Casey?" Cappie asked, concern and love evident in her voice.

"Yeah." she replied, softly, telling herself not to cry. "But, will you stay on the phone with me? Until he gets back?"

"Of course Casey. If that is what you really want." She could hear him sitting back down, she could hear the springs in the mattress.

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from something." Casey said sadly. "Like a party, or a - " Casey stopped herself, unable to finish her sentence.

"A what Casey?" Cappie asked.

"A girl." she replied, not letting him hear the tears that began to slid down her face.

"Oh Casey, nothing, no friend, or party, or girl is more important to me then you are. You are the most important thing in my life. Since I meet you, always have been, always will be. "

Casey smiled at his answer. Cappie distracted her, talking to her about silly things and telling her funny stories about his day, or playing word games with her. He was in the middle of a particularly long story about him, Beaver, Wade, and Rusty chasing down a raccoon in the house when her laughter stopped mid sentence.

"I hear him. He's coming back." Casey whispered to Cappie.

"Goodnight Casey. Call me if you need me."

"Goodnight Cappie." Casey hung up her phone and turned her back to the door, not wanting to see Evan enter. As he slid into her bed she pretended to be happy to see him and ignored Rebecca's perfume that clung to his chest.

Down the road, Cappie stared as his phone as the lights went off.

"I love you Casey." he whispered to an empty room and a dead phone line.

* * *

**Our song is the way you laugh**,

Cappie sat at a table by the coffee stand in the middle of the campus. It was about 2 in the afternoon and he had just got out of his physics class. Rusty had convinced him to try it and he was surprised that he was actually enjoying it. It also didn't hurt that the TA was a hot blond who could help but press her boobs against his arm when she was passing out papers. Rusty had noticed and sighed with a grin before turning back to his equations.

Cappie sighed and sipped his drink. He was waiting for Wade to meet him, the two of them were going to town to buy some groceries that the house needed. Cappie looked at his watch, groaning as he realized that Wade was 10 minuets late.

"C'mon buddy. Where are you?" he muttered. Just then, the sound of laughter filled the area. Cappie jolted in his seat and sat up a little straighter and looked around. That laughter was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. It was Casey's laugh. Cappie remembered it from the days when they used to watch Old School together, when they used to make out in the library and Casey would giggle at how cliché it was, when he would kiss her stomach and she would laugh because she was so ticklish. It was a sound he hadn't heard in a while, not since the night that he had gone looking for Casey at the pool hall. And even when he had kissed her stomach that night, she hadn't laughed. She had looked at him with desire and lust and sorrow in her eyes but not laughter. Cappie felt that maybe she had forgotten how to laugh. And Cappie realized that he might have too. Cappie hadn't had a good laugh, a single happy moment in his life when he could think of nothing but happiness since Casey broke up with him. Until that night. So when she had come willingly to his bed, Cappie had laughed to himself. He had been happier. Since then, Casey had laughed more. First only Cappie noticed it. He always noticed Casey. Beaver jokingly had called it his 'Casey Radar'. But then Rusty had started to notice it. Then Ashleigh (he knew because she had told Calvin who told Rusty who told him) noticed it too. Ash had said that it was because she was getting over the Evan-Rebecca thing and they were happier then ever, but Cappie knew that wasn't it. Casey and Cappie were spending more time together then ever before. Late night phone calls, visits, even just simple happy conversations that hadn't happened since they broke up. They had also been sleeping together. A lot. Casey would sneak over to is house, or Cappie would sneak over to hers. He would have to run in the mornings, to not bee seen by the ZBZ girls, but he didn't care. He had told Casey that as long as he was with her, it was okay. Cappie was back in her life. And it was making her happy.

Cappie pulled himself out of his train of though and looked around for the source of the laughter. There she was standing, coming up the path with Ashleigh. And Evan. She was holding hands with Evan and Cappie couldn't help but stare. His smile, which had appeared on his face after hearing her laughter, fell. His eyes locked onto their clasping hands as they made their way towards where he was standing. They stopped at the edge of the area, Ash clearly was going a separate way. Casey gave her a quick hug and a smile as Ash turned and walked away. Then Casey turned towards Evan. Cappie saw them talking and was hopping that Evan would leave too. Except, Evan then did something that Cappie didn't expect to see. Evan leaned down and kissed Casey. Right there, in public, on the lips. And Casey kissed him back. After everything that Evan had done, that Evan continued to do, Casey kissed him. After all that Casey had told Cappie, after the she had told him how she felt when Evan touched her, after all that Cappie had done for her these past couple of weeks, Casey kissed him. Cappie began to shake. His drink began to spill but Cappie didn't notice. All he could see was Casey and Evan. Cappie wanted to throw up. Instead he threw his bottle onto the ground where it shattered into dozens of glass pieces. People around him screamed at the sound. Wade, who was just walking towards him, jogged over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, Cappie, what the hell man? Why did you - oh." Wade stopped speaking, having followed Cappie's eye line and seen Casey and Evan together. "C'mon dude." he said, trying to steer Cappie away from the scene, "Lets go."

Cappie shook him off. He couldn't leave right now, not when he needed to see what was happening. Not when Casey had finally noticed that he was standing right there.

Casey looked around, trying to figure out the origin of the noise. Then her heart stopped. Her hazel eyes connected with blue ones and she froze. Cappie. Cappie was here. Standing right there and staring straight at her. Cappie had seen her kiss Evan. And Cappie had thrown his bottle. And Cappie was staring at her with a pained look slashed across his face.

"Cappie!" Casey called as he turned away sprinted down the opposite road. "Cappie!" she called. Casey dropped Evan's hand and started to run after him.

"Casey!" Evan's voice called to her. "Casey, wait." Evan started to follow Casey who was running after Cappie.

"Cappie! Stop!" Casey called as she followed after him. "Cappie, please stop."

Cappie slowed down and fell onto the grass. Casey kneeled down next to him.

"Cap," Casey said, placing a hand on his check, trying to get him to look at her. Cappie recoiled at her touch.

"You sounded so happy." Cappie said, staring at the ground. "You were laughing. And then I turn and I see you kissing him! Him? Him Casey? Why Casey? Why?"

"Cappie, I thought you understood." Casey said softly trying not cry. "I'm not ready to break up with him. He loves me, in his own way."

"He loves you?" Cappie yelled, looking up at her. "He loves you? When you love someone you don't cheat on them!" Casey looked away, trying not to hear this. Cappie gently grabbed her chin and turned her face back towards his. "He loves you Cas? What about me?" Cappie voice turned shaky and tears filled his eyes. "What about me Casey? I love you."

Casey bit her bottom lip, not sure what to say. "I thought you knew. I thought you understood that I can't just walk away."

"Casey, I said it once before. I'll take you any way I can have you. But I didn't realize that he got you too. I didn't realize that he got more of you then I did." Cappie's voice cracked. "I thought you loved me."

Casey didn't answer, instead looked over her shoulder where Evan's figure was walking towards them.

"Does he know?" Cappie asked.

"Know what?"

"That it's me you come to when you need something? When he hurts you. When you need -"

Casey cut him off. "No. He thinks I fucked some random guy. I don't think he cared. It's better this way."

"Do you want this life?" Cappie asked, staring at Evan's approaching figure. "A life where your husband cheats on you? A life where he doesn't care about you? A life with out fun, or true love, or pie?"

Casey looked back at Evan. "I don't know."

"How could you want that? Casey, you're so much better then this, then him."

"Cappie, you don't know him like I do. You don't know - "

"Please, Cas, don't speak to me about Evan. I lived with him for a year. I know him. Don't pretend he's something greater then he's worth." Cappie took a deep breath and then closed his eyes in pain. "Casey, what I'm about to say next might just kill me so let me finish before you say anything. Please don't come see me till you know what kind of life you want. Because it'll hurt to much to know that you may crawl into my bed or let me hold you in my arms but you'll see go back to the boy who sleeps with the girl down the door from you. Because I don't want to see you hurting. It hurts me more." Cappie rose and looked down at Casey. "I used to love your laugh. I hope I hear it more."

With that, Cappie stood up before Casey could reply and headed back to where Wade was standing, waiting for him. He didn't acknowledge Evan as he passed him.

Casey sat in shock. When Evan reached her he said "Why did you run after him?"

Casey wanted to say "Why do you continue to sleep with Rebecca?"

Instead she looked up at Evan and said "I'm sorry."

Evan nodded. "Good." He reached down and grabbed her upper arm. "C'mon," he said. "Lets go back to your room. You probably need a good fuck."

Casey winced at his words. However, she needed someone to hold her. She would just close her eyes.

* * *

**the first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have.  
And when I got home  
'for I said amen  
asking God if He could play it again.**

Cappie sat in his room and looked around him. He had managed to upturn his dresser, scatter all his clothing, and break his lamp. It had been a week and Casey hadn't spoken to him. A few times she had tried to plead with him, but when he asked her if she had made a choice, she had tried to tell him that she couldn't choose. After the fourth time he had walked away from her, she stopped trying. Instead Cappie had resorted to cleaning. The rest of the house was spotless. The refrigerator stocked, the grass trimmed, the basement organized. The rest of the house was perfect. But Cappie had trashed his room, not wanting to let him self be comfortable. He had tried to forget about her. As Cappie lay on his bed he folded his hands behind his head. His finger touched something lacy.

"What the fuck?" Cappie asked as he pulled out a black lacy thong from under his pillow. He didn't know whose it was. He had slept with a different girl for the past 5 nights. Afterwards, all had told him that he called out Casey's name in his sleep. He felt bad, he didn't mean to use any of them, but it was the only thing that helped him forget for a few hours. Cappie got up to throw the underwear out. As he did, he tripped over a box that had flown out from under his dresser. He reached down and opened up the box. When he realized what was in it, he dropped it as if it had burned him. It was mementos from freshmen and sophomore year with Casey.

When the box hit the floor, an envelope popped out. Cappie was curious, he didn't remember what was in that one. He picked it up and opened it. After he saw what was in there, he knew he shouldn't have.

It was a picture taken from across the street of the ZBZ house. His old "big" brother had taken it after the guys had stalked him on his and Casey's first date. The tow of them were standing on the ZBZ porch after their first date. They were simply holding hands but the look in their eyes was anything but simple. Cappie looked like he was struck over the head, his smile was so big he almost looked dumb. His eyes showed a mixture of passion, lust, desire, happiness, excitement, and love. Cappie had always been convinced that he fell in love with Casey on their first date. Here was the proof. Casey's eyes were looking right at him, her fingers tightly interlaced with his. She had the same expression as him.

Cappie stared at the picture trying to read a hidden clue to what went wrong with their relationship. Was the evidence here? Because from what he could see, they had both fallen in love. Cappie wanted to scream at the picture, warn the Cappie of freshmen year what he was getting into. But he couldn't. He felt helpless. Just as helpless as he felt now.

He remembers what happened after that moment. Casey giggled, he giggled. He scratched the back of his neck, trying how to figure out how to kiss her without seeming like a creepy guy. After what seemed like an eternity, Casey blushed and turned towards the house.

"I had a wonderful night Cappie." She said, resting one hand against the door knob, the other still in his.

"Me too." Cappie replied, blushing also.

"Well - " Casey said. "Good night." Casey opened the door and was about to step inside when Cappie called to her.

"Wait!" he said. "Can I call you?"

"You better" she replied before closing the door.

"Thank you god." Cappie whispered.

Cappie smiled at the memory, remembering that after she had closed the door he had done a little victory dance and then skipped all the way back to the Kappa Tau house where his brothers were waiting for him. He had never been happier. And look at him now.

* * *

**I was walking up the front porch steps  
after everything that day  
had gone all wrong  
had been trampled on  
and lost and thrown away  
got to the hallway  
I was on my way  
to my loving bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said,**

Casey walked up the front steps to the ZBZ house. She had just left Evan standing by the library, where they had had one of the biggest fights ever. He was mad at her for agreeing to work with Cappie on a paper. It wasn't really like she had a choice. She had tried to get out of it but Cappie had reminded her that pissing off the teacher probably wasn't a good idea. And he was right. Specially since lately Casey hadn't been 100 percent on in that class. And like she had told Cappie, this grade was important. But when she had tried to explain that to Evan, he had blown up at her. He said that it wasn't right for his future wife to be working closely with an ex-boyfriend who obviously still liked her. Casey had so many retorts to that one. Had dare he say this to her when she knew that sometimes he still slept with Rebecca? And the fact that he had no proof that she was cheating on him, how could he accuse her of such a thing? And it wasn't just an ex-boyfriend who still liked her. It was Cappie, a man who still loved her. And she still - . Whoa. Casey caught herself there. She had just been lavaliered by Evan. And she was in love with Evan, that's what she had told Rusty the other morning. It was true. 'I mean,' thought Casey. 'You would only accept a lavaliere from someone that you loved. Right? Wouldn't you?' Casey pushed open the door to the house and headed upstairs. 'After all' she thought as she climbed up the stairs, 'Cappie never gave you his letters.' Casey tried to reason with herself. 'Maybe you never gave him a chance.' a small voice in her head said. 'After all, the beginning of sophomore and the middle of junior year are a lot different.' Casey knew she shouldn't b thinking like this. She and Cappie hadn't spoken in two weeks, not since he walked away from her in the park after she told him that she couldn't choose between him and Evan. And it looks like she doesn't have to. They choose for her. Just because Cappie wants to work with her on a project doesn't mean he's willing to forgive her. But that doesn't matter. Casey is going to work with Cappie and become his friend again. She's already been through a time when she wasn't even friends with Cappie. It almost killed her. She wasn't going to let that happen again. Casey reached the landing of the floor and came face to face with Ashleigh.

"Hey Ash' she said.

"Rough day?" Ashleigh asked her.

"The worst. Evan and I had a fight over me working with Cappie on a project but I mean it isn't really his business, even if he did lavaliere me because I accepted and aren't you supposed to trust that person? And besides, who does he think he is? Trying to act like I'm the bad person for working on a project with an ex-boyfriend, when he's the one screwing around behind my back. He has no proof of me and Cappie messing around. And besides, it isn't messing around. It's love. And I can work with who ever I want. And I need to work with Cappie because he hasn't really spoken to me in two weeks and it's killing me. I'm going to do this project and have us make up."

Casey had said all that in one breath as Ashleigh just stood there looking at her with her mouth open.

"Whoa." Ashleigh replied. "C'mon lets go to our room and talk. It's a good thing no one else is here or else someone might have heard all that you just said."

Casey's eyes opened wide as she realized that she had just spoken her inner thoughts out loud. "Yea, you're right." Casey said. "We probably shouldn't discuss my inner thoughts in public."

Casey and Ashleigh walked into their room but were stopped in their tracks at eh sight that lay before them. Casey's bed was covered in rose petals. And there were dozens of dozen of roses all around. Casey gasped. She loved roses.

"Now, normally, I would be like, 'aww, Evan's so sweet.' But after what you just told me, I think I may have to decide that a different boy did this for you." Ashleigh said as she moved into the room.

Casey blushed as she looked at her bed. She had no clue what to make of this. Was this an "I'm Sorry" gift from Evan? Or was this a gift from Cappie? Why couldn't they just leave a -

"Note!" Ashleigh yelled. "I found a note!" Casey scrambled over to her where she was sitting on Casey's bed holding a piece of paper in her hands. There, in his sloppy boy handwriting was a note.

"Hope we can do this project together and work this out. I miss you. I still love you."

And then, attached to the note was a picture Casey hadn't seen in 2 years. It was a picture of her and Cappie on their first date, on the ZBZ porch. Frannie had taken her copy last year when they had broken up. Casey was glad to see it again. It showed her something important.

"Okay honey," Ashleigh said "you had better start at the beginning."

2 HOUR LATER.

Casey had told Ashleigh everything, from the beginning when she knew that she had fallen in love with Cappie after one date, all the way to two weeks ago when he had wanted her to pick.

"And now we're doing this project on a hero and is journey." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "And I don't know what to do. I need Evan, he's like a security blanket. But I know he's cheating on me. And I know that he doesn't love me, at least not the way I want to be loved, the way Cappie loves me. But I don't know what to do."

"Do you love Cappie?"

"More then anyone in the whole world."

"Then what's holding you back?"

"I'm scarred. What if he never changes? What if he doesn't accomplish anything with his life, and if I go to him, I'll end up living in a life that goes nowhere with no future. What do I have then?"

"Love" Ashleigh replied.

"But what if love isn't enough? Or what if this is just a whole joke to him? What if, yes he loves me but doesn't take this seriously? I can have a secure future with Evan. I don't know where I'll be in 10 years with Cappie."

"But Casey, you have to try. And I'm sure this isn't a joke. Maybe it's like your paper, like fate."

"I'm scarred."

"Oh honey, love's a scary thing."

* * *

**'Cause our song is the slamming screen door**

Casey tiptoed down the stairs on the front porch to the ZBZ house, holding her shoes in her hand so as not to make any noise. She didn't want to wake any of her sisters. She really didn't need to be tiptoeing, but seeing as Evan was currently asleep upstairs on her bed, she didn't want anyone asking questions. Just as Casey thought she was safe, reaching the bottom step, the front door slammed behind her, causing her to jump from the noise.

"Shit." Casey whispered, turning back to look at the house. When no lights came on, Casey quickly made her way down the street towards the Kappa Tau house. She knew what she needed to do. What she should have done weeks ago.

Casey stood in front of the large house and thought abut what was inside. Or rather, who was inside. 'I need to do this.'

Slowly, Casey made her way towards the house, still holding her shoes in her hand. She felt the grass crumble under her feet as she made her way towards a side door of the house that Cappie had shown her back in sophomore year. He had joked about how she was going to get to use it a lot but Casey had barely smiled. Frannie and the rest of the house were already pressuring her about getting rid of the trash. Casey wished she had been able to use this door more. Especially now. Because is she remembers correctly, this door leads to right outside the president's bedroom.

The door creaked as it was pushed open and Casey stopped, listening to make sure that she hadn't woken anyone up. But the house was silent. Casey tiptoed inside, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Hey Casey." Rusty's voice said from behind her. Casey jumped and spun around in surprise. There on the couch, with Jen K.'s head in his lap was Rusty.

"Rusty?" Casey said in a shaky voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." he answered. "And why are you sneaking in the side door?"

"Why are you up at 3 in the morning?" Casey said, trying to pull the attention away from her.

"Cas," Rusty shook his head, at a loss for words.

"Please Rusty." Casey begged. "Don't say anything, don't judge me, don't tell anyone. Please."

"I don't know if he's alone." Rusty answered.

"What are you talking about? I have no clue to who you're refereeing to." Casey said, looking around. "I came here to see you."

"Really? At 3 am? Dressed like that?"

Casey looked down at her outfit. True, it wasn't what some might call trashy but it certainly wasn't a innocent outfit. Like an outfit you wouldn't wear to visit your brother. Tight black jeans, a tight low-cut grey tank top, and her heels. Casey sighed.

"What do you mean he might not be alone?" she asked, giving up the façade.

"Every night, for the past couple weeks it's a different girl. Always a different girl." Rusty sighed, stroking Jen's hair. "So tonight, there was probably a girl in there. She might have left though. Sometimes, he makes the blond ones leave."

Casey's eyes opened wide and her mouth formed into an "o". She shot a look down the hall, at his door.

"Are you serious this time Casey?" Rusty asked, causing her to look at him.

Casey slowly nodded her head. Rusty sighed. "The girl tonight left. He's alone." As Rusty said this, he turned back towards the movie that was playing on the screen. "Go to him." he said, not facing her. "Just don't break his heart again."

Casey walked over to her brother and placed a kiss on the top of his head. She turned around and headed down the hall. When she reached Cappie's room, she stopped. Casey knew that what she was about to do next would change her life forever. It would change her future and she would never be able to turn back. But Casey knew this was the right thing to do. For herself and her future. This is what she wanted to do. Casey pushed opened the door and slipped into the dark room.

The room was dark. A faint strip of light illuminate the bed where Cappie slept in a pair of boxers, facing the door. He hugged a pillow close to his chest. Casey gasped softly at how beautiful he looked, his face peaceful, his body hot. She crept closer to the door, making sure not to trip over clothing that was scattered or sneakers that were everywhere. Casey reached the end of the bed and sank down onto the springs. She gently leaned forward and kissed Cappie on the lips.

Cappie groaned and mumbled something, tightening his hold on the pillow in his arms. Casey smiled as she leaned down and kissed him again. This time, Cappie's lips responded. But Cappie still didn't wake up. Casey reached forward and gently pushed back a strand of Cappie's hair off his face, to behind his ear.

Cappie's hand shot up and gabbed her wrist. He lowly opened his eyes and a smile stretched across his face.

"I must be dreaming" he mumbled. "Casey Cartwright, in my bed." he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the spot between her thumb and pointer finger, sucking gently.

"Mm, salty." Cappie said, licking his lips. "Was someone drinking tonight?" He kissed her hand again, moving upwards.

"Just a little." Casey replied, 'I needed it after I realized that Evan was going to sleep over.' she thought, tilting her head back as she enjoyed the feeling of Cappie kissing her wrist and then gasped a little as he sucked on her pulse point, causing a shiver to run through her body. Cappie's mouth began to move up her arm before Casey remembered what she needed to say to him.

"Cappie, wait." Casey said. Cappie immediately stopped trailing his tongue up her arm and looked up at her.

"You look beautiful tonight Casey" he murmured as his hand left her wrist and went to cup her face. Casey leaned into the familiar touch of him before taking his wrist and pulling it away. "After you left, after we finished the paper, I thought you would never be back."

"Cappie, please listen to me." she said. Cappie sat up in bed, causing his chest muscles to flex. Casey looked at his body and unconsciously licked her lips, a movement that Cappie saw. He smiled as he pretended to stretch a little, causing the rest of his body to ripple. Casey couldn't look away.

"Casey?" he said, causing her head to nap upward, away from his chest and to his face. "You had something to tell me?" he prompted.

"Yea, right." Casey picked at the edge of her top for a second before taking a deep breath. "I've made my choice. I wanted to tell you in person."

Cappie's face went blank as the color drained from it. "No! Casey, wait. I mean, stop. I'm sorry. You don't need to choose. I'll wait for you forever. You don't need to choose right now. I'm sorry, I've missed you. Don't do this. don't go. I can wait a little longer. I promise. Please Casey don't do this to me."

During this speech Cappie had leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders. He had pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly to his chest. "Please Casey," he whispered into her hair. "Don't leave me. I'll wait for you forever."

Casey smile as she inhaled Cappie's scent. "No Cappie, you don't understand." At these words, Cappie let go,, falling backwards onto the bed. He brought his hands to cover his face and he tried to stifle a sob. "I pick you." she said.

Cappie froze. "What?" he whispered from behind his hands.

Casey leaned forward, sliding her body over his. "I." she said, placing a kiss on his chest. "Pick." she kissed his neck. "You." she whispered before placing a final kiss on his lips.

Cappie's arms shot out and hugged Casey tight to his body. Casey kissed Cappie on his lips. Her tongue begged entrance which Cappie eagerly responded to. Cappie sat up, pulling Casey with him and brought his hands down to her hips. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist, sliding them under her shirt. Casey placed her hands over his before pulling her shirt over her head. Cappie unbuckled her jeans, helping her to slide out of them. Cappie ran his hands gently up and down her body, causing her to get goose bumps. As he kissed every inch of her skin he could get to, Casey realized that this was what love felt like. Evan never worshipped her body this way, often times just satisfy his own needs before getting up to go shower, as if lying with her in bed would be dirty. Cappie sucked gently on her neck, biting her earlobe causing Casey's hip to grind into his. As she reached down to tug at his boxers, Cappie caught both her hands in his.

"Stop." he said, his lips barely an inch from her. "Tonight is all about you."

As they lay in bed two hours later, both sweaty and naked, Casey moved over to her side of the bed, smiling.

"Where you going?" Cappie mumbled.

"I thought you would need some space." she said.

"I need you to be right here next to me." he replied, wrapping his arm round her waist and pulling her close.

Casey smiled as she lay her head down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I want you to be close to me everyday for the rest of my life. I don't want to ever let you go." Cappie mumbled, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Cappie - " Casey said, unsure of how to say what was next.

"Uh oh." he said, wrapping his arm around her tighter. "I don't like the sound of that."

Casey sat up, causing Cappie to sit up and lean back against the headboard.

"We need to talk." she started. "I don't know how to say this but, - "

"Wait." Cappie said, reaching forward. "What is this?" he hand went to her throat where a small piece of gold glittered in the moonlight. "Are you," Cappie gasped "are you still wearing his letters?!?!!" Cappie's voice turned angry and loud. His shoulder slumped.

"Cappie, shh." Casey said, holding the wrist that was holding Evan's lavaliere. "This is what we need to talk about."

"Casey, you can't just come over here and have sex with me, lie to me, and go back to him!"

"I didn't lie." she said, looking him straight in the eye. "I do pick you. I am picking you."

"Then what the fuck Cas?" Cappie said, trying to keep his voice down.

"I cant just do it right away." Casey said, trying to reason with him. "I can't just drop him with no explanation."

"Like you did to me?" Cappie asked, pulling his hand free of her touch and getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked, as she watched him put on his boxers.

"Out." Cappie replied, turning his back towards her.

"No, please don't go. Don't leave me." Casey said, her voice so weak and desperate it caused Cappie to look back at her over his shoulder. He looked so small, reaching out towards him.

"I need you." she cried out, launching her self off the bed with the sheets twisted around her small frame and wrapped her hands around his waist. "Please don't leave me. I need you."

Cappie sighed as he gently pried her body off his. "What you're feeling now, I've been feeling since you dumped me. Since you walked into my room one day and said we were over. That's how I've been feeling."

Casey's legs shook as she sunk down onto the bed. "how did you survive, feeling like this, for all this time?" she murmured, not daring to look at him.

"I knew you would come back to me." Cappie replied softly, running his hand through his hair.

Neither of them said anything for a minute. Cappie's heavy breathing mingled with the sound of Casey's sobs.

"Cas?" Cappie asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Yea?" she said, wiping away the tears before looking up at him.

"Do you really love me? Like for good? For ever? Like, in a way that you're not going to break up with me for wanting to have fun, or watch movies, or go to parties, or kiss you until your breathless? DO you love me the way I love you?"

"Yes."

Cappie sighed as he sank down onto the bed next to her. "Then why are you still wearing his letters?"

Casey took a deep breath and leaned onto to Cappie who reflexively put his arm around her. "I was thinking about both of you. About what you each mean to me. With Evan, I saw a future of a big house with a white fence and 2 kids and a dog. And security with money and status and all the things we made fun of him for when we were together. And I realized that I was never myself around him yes, I loved him. But I loved him more for what he could give me then what I wanted. And then I thought of you. And I realized that I love you for you, and for who I am around you, and for what you let me be around you. And I remembered what you said. That in 10 years, you see your self with me. And I realized, that even in all my day dreams about a future with Evan, he wasn't in them. But when I thought about a future with you, the outside was blurry. I didn't know where we were or what we were doing, all I knew was that you were there. I could see you right beside me, holding my hand, not letting go. And tonight I realized that I wanted that more. I would rather be with you in the middle of nowhere then anywhere with Evan."

Casey took his hand that was on her shoulder in her own and held her breath. 'Please Cappie.' she thought. 'For the first time in my life I letting myself go for what I want. Please let me.'

Cappie sat beside her, thinking about what she had just confessed. He had never stopped loving her. He had loved her from the first date. But would he be enough for her.

"Casey, if you ever leave me again, I'll die. I don't mean I'll kill myself, but my heart will die. And I'm telling you this not to make you feel guilty or to be dramatic. I'm telling you the truth. So I need to know. Are you really in this for the long run? Are you in this for me? All of me?"

"Cappie," Casey said, turning to face him. "My heart never really left."

The next morning Cappie lay in bed facing Casey. One of her hands was in is, the other hugging his teddy bear that she had given him back when they were dating. Cappie smiled at the image of his girlfriend in bed with him but then his eyes narrowed as the sunlight reflected off Evan's letters around her neck.

"Stop staring at me." Casey said without opening her eyes. "It's a little creepy."

Cappie smiled. "Sorry" he laughed.

"Actually, I'm so glad you're the one I'm waking up next to. Evan would go over to the - Oh my god. Evan!" Casey shot up. "What time is it?"

"Um," Cappie said, looking at his clock on his nightstand. "10 am. Why?"

"I left Evan asleep in my room last night. I expected that I would go back before he woke up." Casey said, climbing out of bed and trying to locate her clothing. "I didn't think I would spend the whole night here. Like I would come and talk to you and then I would go back to tell him in the morning. But since I never went back…" Casey trailed off as she zipped up her jeans. "oh my god. I hope he hasn't woken up yet."

"Wait, wait, wait." Cappie said laughing. "You left Evan asleep in your bed to come see me last night?"

Casey finished pulling her shirt over her head. "I told you" she said. "I had to tell you. The second I knew I came over."

"You are the most amazing girlfriend I could ever wish for, I would say anyone, but I guess Evan might not understand." Cappie said, looking at her.

"And you, Cappie are the most amazing person I have ever meet. Now I need to go back to tell Evan that -"

At the sound of Eva's name the front door of the Kappa Tau house slammed open and Evan's voice yelled "CASEY CARTWRIGHT WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE YOU SLUT!"

Casey and Cappie both froze. Casey face was a look of shock, that Evan was actually here. Cappie's was of anger. Getting out of bed he quickly pulled his jeans on and headed downstairs towards the front door. Casey ran after him.

As Casey tried to catch up with Cappie she could see that a group of Kappa Tau boys were restraining Evan's attempts to run up the stairs. When he saw Cappie head towards him, his efforts increased.

"You asshole." Evan said. "Who do you think you are?" Evan tried to free his arm from Beaver's grasp but it didn't move at all.

Cappie stepped up to Evan. "I have no idea to what you are referring to." he replied calmly.

"I know Casey's here. I guess she's been using you this whole time. Does she tell you she loves you? That girl is a bitch and a whore."

Cappie, the normally easy going, calm, cool Cappie grabbed the front of Evan shirt and slammed him into the closed door. "Don't. You. Ever. Call. Her. That. Again." he said, his face an inch from Evan's. Both men glared at each other with hate and anger in their eyes. Cappie dropped Evan and they both stood there staring at each other.

"I'm going to kill you." Evan said. "Casey! Where are you?"

Casey stepped out from behind Cappie's shadow. "I'm right here."

"What the fuck are you doing here? Sleeping with this loser? In this dump?" Evan sneered, his rich snotty blood showing.

"Evan, stop it." Casey said slowly. "I wish you would stop acting like this and act like an adult. Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?!?!" Evan said, stepping right up to Casey and grabbing her upper arm. "C'mon, lets get out of here. We can talk about this in my room."

When Evan had grabbed her arm, almost every Kappa Tau guy had stepped up to defend her but she had waved them off.

"Evan," she warned. "Let go of my arm. I'm not going with you."

"You're what? Not going with me? Look Casey," Evan said through gritted teeth, not letting go of her arm," I'm willing to forgive you for sleeping with this loser. Because I love you. But you are going to come with me. Right now!" Evan tugged on her arm, causing Casey to lose her balance and fall onto the floor.

"Get up." Evan said, looking down at her, still gripping her arm.

Cappie stepped in. "Let go of her Chambers." he said.

Evan turned towards him and said "Or what?"

Cappie punched him in the nose, causing Evan to reel backwards, letting go of Casey.

"You asshole!" Evan said, charging at Cappie. Beaver and Heath caught him.

"You are going to leave. Now." Cappie said. "And you are not to touch Casey ever again. Do you understand.?"  
In response, Evan spit at Cappie. "at that," Cappie said. "was disgusting."

"Cappie?" Casey said from next to Rusty who had helped her stand up. "Can I talk to Evan? Alone?"

"Are you sure Cas?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him."

Cappie nodded towards the door, indicating they could use the front porch to talk. "I'll be right here if you need me." Cappie said. Casey nodded at Cappie as she walked out onto the porch. Evan was pushed by Heath.

"Do you trust her?" Heath asked, turning back towards Cappie, remembering his own broken heart.

"I have to." Cappie replied.

Casey stood staring at her hands as she waited for Evan to regain his footing. Evan stared at Casey for a second before walking down the front porch stairs.

"Evan?" she called. "Where are you going?"

"Look, I get it." he said, coming back towards her. "You had to put up a show in there, in front of your brother and that dickhead. But now it's time to go back to my room. I'm serious Casey. Let's go."

"No Evan." she said, reaching behind her neck to unclasp his lavaliere. "here, take it back. I don't want it anymore."

"What?" Evan said angrily. "Do you know what you're throwing away? For what? For him?"

"For love." Casey answered.

"I love you. He just needs another good fuck." Evan reached towards her but Casey stepped back.

"I'm serious Evan. He does love me. And you don't love me."

"Of course I do. Now - "

"If you loved me, why did you sleep with Rebecca?" Casey asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"I told you Casey, that was a mistake."

"Then why do you continue to sleep with her?" Casey cried, tears running down her face. "I know you do Evan, don't lie to me. I can't take anymore lying." Casey wiped her checks. "take it." she said again, dangling his letters from her fingertips. "Take it or I drop it."

Evan snatched it out of her hand and shoved it in his pocket. "Do you know what you're throwing away for him? I am going to be a president of the United States. He's - "

"Don't you dare judge Cappie." she said, anger filling her voice. "He's going to be great. He already is. He's better then you."

With that, Casey walked back into the house and into Cappie's waiting arms.

* * *

**sneaking out late**

Casey giggled as they drove up to the ZBZ house. Her sisters had been giving her shit all day for ruining their image by dating a Kappa Tau boy. But she really just didn't care anymore. She was happy. For the first time since Frannie had first mentioned to her that she probably shouldn't be dating a Kappa Tau boy, she was happy. She had told the girls that she was going to take a nap but had instead snuck out to the Kappa Tau house and begged Cappie to take her out for pie. That was what she needed. Pie. And Cappie. Cappie and pie. Cappie with pie on his lips. Yummy. As they pulled up to the ZBZ house they could see Frannie standing there with there hands on her hips. Casey giggled. She leaned over and kissed Cappie one last time.

"See you tomorrow morning. We have English literature together." she said, proud that Cappie was taking classes seriously and had decided to be a journalist.

"Right. 10 am, right here?" he asked, nibbling on her neck.

"uh uh." she said, lightly pushing him away. 'I got to go now. I need my sleep."

"You could sleep with me tonight?" he suggested, brushing her hair out of her face.

"No, I can't. I really have got to go in there and deal with all this. Thank god for Ashleigh and Jen or else I would just die in there. See you in the morning!" Cappie smiled as he watched Casey jog up the driveway and the steps of the house, brushing past Frannie who was obviously yelling at her. Cappie's smile turned into a frown.

"What am I doing to her?" he said out loud to himself.

* * *

**tapping on his window**

Casey walked over to the Kappa Tau house. Cappie had said that he would call her today but she hadn't heard from him all day. Yesterday they had gone to their English class and he had been attentive and smart and interesting. And then afterwards he had intended to walk her home but then had ducked out about 10 feet from the house, claiming to have forgotten something in class. He had said he would take her out that night but instead had called her saying he didn't feel well, promising to call her tomorrow wand not to come over, saying he didn't want to infect her. But later, when she had talked to Rusty, he had said Cappie was fine, partying right then at the TKE house. Casey was pissed. She had thought to spend the night in, hanging out with Ashleigh. But then Ash told her that she was going to the movies with Calvin. 'Fine!' Casey had decided. She was going to confront her boyfriend who was clearly avoiding her.

Casey stormed up to the Kappa Tau house and then decided to rethink this situation. There was clearly a party going on inside. And she didn't want to go stomping through a party, having people think she was insane and losing her mind. Casey looked upward, at Cappie's window. The light was on and she could see shapes moving in the window. 'If Cappie can do it,' she thought 'I can do it.' Casey rolled up her pants and started to climb up the side of the house.

Casey reached Cappie's window and almost fell off the building reaching to scratch her nose. "AHH!' she yelled causing Cappie to turn around and see her outside his window.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, opening his window and letting her in.

"You wouldn't see me, so I had to see you. And I know you weren't sick. Don't lie to me. What are you doing? These past three weeks have been amazing, I'm happier then I've ever been, and now you're avoiding me?"

Cappie sighed and turned his back towards her. "How can you say you're happy when the ZBZs are giving you so much shit for dating me? I know how important the ZBZ sorority is to your life. How can you let me cause you to be hurt like that? I thought that -"

Casey wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. "Nothing is more important to me then you. Ever. And if people who are supposed to be my friends make me do something that they know from the past will hurt me, then I guess they aren't really my friends. So I don't become president. Big deal. I'll live. But without you, I won't live."

Cappie turned around and lifted Casey into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. " I knew there was a reason I liked you.' Cappie said, smiling through his kisses. "Oh! Wait. There was something I wanted to give you." Cappie gently placed Casey on his bed. He turned towards his desk and picked up something. Turning back towards her he kneeled down in front of her and opened his palm.

"Casey Cartwright," he asked. "Will you wear my letters so everyone can see how much I love you?"

Casey had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head.

* * *

**when we're on the phone  
and he talks real slow  
cause its late and his mama don't know**

Casey giggled as she sat in her bed, watching a old romantic movie. Cappie was on the line and he was so drunk. The Kappa Tau's had thrown him a "bachelor party" to "mourn" the loss of his singleness. Cappie? Giving his letters to a girl? As Wade had so eloquently put it "What had happened to this world?" Casey giggled as she heard Beaver yelling in the background.

"Cappie, you know, I wont be upset if you go back to your party." Casey said. "I mean, it is in your honor."

"Noooooo" Cappie slurred slowly. "I wana be on telephonie with you."

"Cappie, you're so drunk." Casey giggled again.

"Ahh," Cappie said. "I love your giggly."

"I love your giggle too Cap." Casey replied, shooting a look at Ashleigh who was rolling on the floor from listening to Cappie's choice of words. "So, are you excited about Wednesday?" Casey asked, referring to the lawn presentation ceremony that would be happening in two days.

"Uh, uh. But you know what I'm more excited about?" he asked.

"What silly?" Casey said.  
"I want to come over there and -"

"Cappie!" Casey cut him off, knowing where he was going with this. "Does your mother know you talk like this?"

"Only to you baby." Cappie replied slowly, trying not to slur his words.. "Only to you."

* * *

**Our song is the way he laughs,**

Cappie in his room, listening to the storm outside with one ear and his hysterical girlfriend on the phone with the other.

"Casey, listen to me." he said urgently. "As soon as you tell me that Frannie has left I will come over. But you know she doesn't let me in the house and if I had known there was going to be a flash storm today I would have brought you over here. So neither of us knew. So calm down. Baby, please calm down." All Cappie got from the other end was Casey's sobs as a roll of thunder boomed in the sky. Cappie wished that Ashleigh was there but she was visiting her parents this week and Jen was probably here in Rusty's room. He was supposed to right now be presenting Casey with his letters on her lawn but this storm had delayed the ceremony. Cappie almost thought that Frannie had planed this.

"Casey, listen to me." he said again. "I am right here. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise. Baby, is just rain. Rain can't hurt."

Casey sniffled as she tried to stop crying.

"Good girl. Now Casey, I'm going to stay here with you on the phone until you tell me to come over. I promise that the second that Frannie leaves I'm going to come over."

"Promise?" Casey's small voice came from his cell phone.

Cappie laughed. "Of course. Now, I'm going to tell you a funny story that happened today."

As Cappie told her a story, waiting for the storm to past, his voice and laughter calmed Casey down so that she forgot all about the rain and the thunder. His laughter made her forget to be scarred.

* * *

**the first date man I didn't kiss him and I should have  
and when I got home  
'for I said amen  
asking God if He could play it again**

Cappie and Casey stood facing each other on the ZBZ lawn, all the ZBZ's except Frannie behind her, all the Kappa Tau's behind Cappie. Beaver was crying a little.

"It's just such a beautiful story." he said, weeping into Rusty's shoulder.

Casey smiled at Cappie, oblivious to all around her. All she could see was Cappie staring at her and the smile on his face.

"Casey Cartwright," he said. "I have wanted to do this to you for three years now." Casey moved her hair aside as Cappie reached behind her neck and tied his letters around her neck. Casey leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Casey felt that Cappie was reading her soul, the intensity and emotion behind his kiss was more then a normal kiss. It was exactly how she felt.

"That's the way I wanted to kiss you on our first date." he said as they broke apart.

"Thank god you got a chance." she replied before kissing him again.

The ZBZs and the Kappa Tau's Broke out into cheers as Beaver broke down crying. Wade patted his back as he cried into Rusty's shoulder.

"It's just so beautiful." he said again.

"Their whole story is." Rusty said.

* * *

**I was riding shotgun  
with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car**

I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
and I wrote down our song

* * *

Okay. So I hoped you liked it. I know it itsn't as good as some other ff Greeks but I tried. Review if you want. 


End file.
